


What are you wishing for?

by DanaiaCake



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Not Beta Read, Post-Canon, Secrets and Wishes, Thank God for Mattsun and Makki, Underage Drinking, University Life, Young Iwaizumi, drunken kisses, iwaoi - Freeform, oikawa is a dork, young Oikawa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 17:05:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8761705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanaiaCake/pseuds/DanaiaCake
Summary: The first time Iwaizumi Hajime heard about the story behind the Tanabata festival was from his idiotic best friend, Oikawa Tooru on the night of his tenth birthday. The only thing he knows about the festival is they need to write their wishes in strips of tanzaku and hang them in bamboo trees which will be later on burned as an offering. He didn’t really care what they’re for but Oikawa loved doing it and wouldn’t shut up about it with him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I know... I've been writing a lot of IwaOi fics! Forgive me. They are my babies! <3
> 
> Kuddos and comments are appreciated. :)

The first time Iwaizumi Hajime heard about the story behind the _Tanabata_ festival was from his idiotic best friend, Oikawa Tooru on the night of his tenth birthday. They were sprawled on their futons playing the new alien video game Oikawa gave him as a birthday present—even when Iwaizumi never really liked video games and there was a lingering suspicion inside his head that the only reason Oikawa bought it for him was so he could ask for the free alien poster included in the package.

When Oikawa asked him if he knows about the story behind the festival, Iwaizumi had merely grunted, concentrating on the enemy alien fighters currently firing at his and Oikawa’s fighter jets. They were at the last stage and the huge alien mothership is just right in front of them if only the two of them—and by that, he meant Oikawa—would just concentrate on working together to finish the job. But Oikawa had other things in mind as he dropped his controller and turned to him with a pouty expression, “Iwa-chan. You’re not listening.”

“Get your head in the game, Oikawa. We’re losing already! This is our last life.” He growled menacingly, hoping it would snap Oikawa into attention, but the boy merely stuck his tongue out at him and rolled his eyes, “Mean, Iwa-chan!”

That small distraction—with both of them not looking in the screen—resulted in another hit from enemy fire and suddenly the scene turned grey as their fighter jet smoked and tumbled into the atmosphere of the enemy planet, bursting into flames mid-air before the screen cut to black and the red blinking letters of **GAME OVER** mocked them for sucking too bad in this game.

Iwaizumi clicked his tongue, annoyed as he glared at Oikawa who was just looking at the screen with fascination—as if their defeat was somehow entertaining, “Ah. We’re dead.” He said blankly and Iwaizumi had half a mind to pick up and throw the half-empty bowl of popcorn sitting between them when he moved to get a handful of popcorn and stuff it in his mouth. “It’s because you suck.”

Their knuckles accidentally brushed when Oikawa did the same, but only to pick a few pieces, and carefully placed it in his mouth, like the _princess_ he totally was. Oikawa pulled away suddenly like he had been electrocuted. Iwaizumi frowned slightly not only at the other’s unusual reaction but at the slight fluttering inside his stomach before he shrugged it off and turned back at the screen to restart the game.

“So, Iwa-chan. About the _Tanabata_ festival. Do you know the story behind why we pray for good weather during the night?” Oikawa said after a few seconds of silence and Iwaizumi knew immediately that it was hopeless—there was no way they were dropping this topic until he indulged him. Oikawa had always been like that, once he starts obsessing about something, he just couldn’t let it go until he’s fully satisfied. In a way, Iwaizumi liked that attitude of his—but there were times when it becomes too insufferable even for him who spent almost all his childhood with the boy.

“Isn’t it normal to pray for good weather in every festival?” Iwaizumi asked, picking up his bottle of oolong tea, noticing it’s almost empty. The only thing he knows about the festival is they need to write their wishes in strips of _tanzaku_ and hang them in bamboo trees which will be later on burned as an offering. He didn’t really care what they’re for but Oikawa loved doing it and wouldn’t shut up about it with him.

Oikawa hummed considering his response before he sighed, “Well, that is true, but do you know why we pray extra hard for the _Tanabata_ festival?”

Iwaizumi gave Oikawa a bored look but the boy seemed oblivious to his disinterest. He sighed in defeat, “No, Oikawa. I don’t know.”

“It’s actually a tragic story.” Oikawa gloated, voice suddenly turning louder and prouder—like he was just glad he could impart something to his _fool_ of a friend, “They said that long ago there were two deities in love, a seamstress, Princess Orihime and a cow herder, Hikoboshi who lived on the other side of the _Milky Way._ ”

“Oi, Oikawa. Are you sure you’re not making this up just to talk about aliens again?” Iwaizumi said, emptying his bottle and settling down on his futon into a more comfortable position. Oikawa pouted at him, “Of course not! I heard this from my aunt yesterday.”

He hummed in response as Oikawa continued the story, “The two fell in love deeply and married but because of their love for each other, they got distracted and stopped doing what they were originally supposed to do. Princess Orihime stopped weaving and Hikoboshi allowed his cows to wander the heavens.”

“That’s too irresponsible.” Iwaizumi said and Oikawa huffed, “Stop interrupting, Iwa-chan.”

“I can’t help it. This story is too long.” Iwaizumi sighed. “No it’s not. It’s almost over.” He took a deep breath and went back to his story telling, the futuristic background music of the game totally foiling the effect of his story. “Princess Orihime’s father got so mad that they ordered the lovers apart only allowing them to meet at the seventh day of the seventh month every year.” Oikawa said, “On the first year and first day they were to meet, the two of them found that crossing the Milky Way was too difficult and Princess Orihime became so sad a flock of magpies came and made a bridge for her. It is said that if it rains during the _Tanabata_ , the magpies will not come and they must wait another year to be reunited.”

Iwaizumi was waiting for more but when Oikawa didn’t say anything more, he realized the story was over. “That sounds inconvenient.” He said looking up at Oikawa who was still sitting on his futon but stopped when he saw the smaller boy looking down at his hands which were now gripping the sheets. Iwaizumi frowned, “Oi, Tooru. What are you—“

“It is sad, isn’t it?” Oikawa turned to him, eyes glistening with unshed tears. Iwaizumi blinked at him, unable to understand what he was saying but Oikawa continued, “I just remembered last year we didn’t get to go to the festival.”

Iwaizumi thought about it and realized that he was right. There were not a lot of festivals the two of them go to, but he remembered wanting to go to that particular one last year because the shrine it will be held to had many breeding grounds of _cicadas_. Except they weren’t able to go because… “It rained.” He completed the unsaid words and saw the effect on Oikawa’s face—the shivering of his lower lip which he bit on immediately and the puppy, glazed look he made before he turned away.

“Oi, you don’t really believe that, do you?” He asked totally forgetting that this was Oikawa Tooru—he’d believe anything thrown his way.

“It doesn’t matter if I do or do not, Iwa-chan. Hearing stories like that still make me sad and now every time that day comes, I couldn’t help but think about those two lovers.” Oikawa whined, still refusing to look at him, “It’s the normal reaction. You’re just too insensitive and heartless for these stories.”

He thought about the story again and wondered if maybe, Oikawa was right. He really didn’t like stories like this, anyway. _If it rained, the magpies wouldn’t come and they would have to wait for another year to meet again._ He almost scoffed at that. If they loved each other that much, wouldn’t it be normal to have them try harder? For them to at least do something other than wait for another year and wish the magpies would come? _If he was in their place, what would he have done? More importantly… who would be on the other side of the river?_

He clicked his tongue in annoyance because Oikawa was still sulking and it was supposed to be his birthday so really, his best friend didn’t have the right to act like that. He didn’t like how spoiled Oikawa was but that probably was also his fault because no matter what happens, somehow, he always ends up giving in to his demands, “This year. Do you want to go?”

It was a casual invitation but for some reason, it made his pulse race and he wondered why the hell his heart was doing that sort of tumbling up and down his chest with those simple words. Apparently, he wasn’t alone because when Oikawa looked up at him, even with the glaring light coming from the television, he could see the flush rise to his cheeks as he turned to Iwaizumi with wide and still teary eyes, “I’d love to, Iwa-chan!”

Iwaizumi had only a moment to respond before he found himself being tackled down in a not so gentle embrace by the smaller kid. “What the hell are you doing, Oikawa?!” He demanded even as his heart inexplicably was drumming so hard against his chest.

“I’m just so happy!” Oikawa beamed at him, looking up from his chest and he wished so hard that Oikawa couldn’t hear his heartbeat because it wasn’t only embarrassing, but he also wouldn’t know how to explain it.

He flicked Oikawa’s forehead, “If you don’t let go. I might change my mind.”

“UWAAAH!!! No! I’m sorry!” Oikawa immediately letting him go, panic flashing in those chocolate brown eyes. He couldn’t help but chuckle and Oikawa realizing he was joking merely pouted at him. He would have laughed but at that time his mind kept wondering about the story of the star-crossed lovers and wonder why the hell was he thinking that if Oikawa and he were to be separated for one whole year, he’d do more than just wait one day to see him again.

\---

“What are you wishing for?” Oikawa asked Iwaizumi, trying to peek at his filled-up _tanzaku_. Just like the past eight years, they had gone to the _Tanabata_ again, only this time, Oikawa had managed to convince Hanamaki and Matsukawa to go with them. _It can be our last summer memory together_ —he had said since they would be graduating this year.

Oikawa had already finished writing his and had hung it up already and now he was just being an impatient asshole bugging Iwaizumi specifically even when Hanamaki and Matsukawa were also not done writing theirs.

“A girlfriend.” Iwaizumi said flatly and Oikawa blinked up at him with a betrayed expression. It was weird for him to give that look but it was replaced immediately with an obvious leer, “What? Are you that desperate to have one?”

Iwaizumi didn’t answer, finishing up his wish and tying it up at one branch of the bamboo tree to Oikawa’s grave displeasure. He saw a look of pain cross Oikawa’s face but it could have just been his imagination so he ignored it, turning to their two other companions who had already finished their wishes and were tying them up. “Where do you guys want to eat?”

“Actually…” Hanamaki said, “We’re thinking of buying something here and then eating at my place. It’s just a few blocks away from here, anyway.”

“Huh? Why would we do that?” Iwaizumi asked confused at the look Matsukawa gave the other guy before he turned to Iwaizumi with a satisfied grin, “Well, Makki’s place has booze and we don’t really need to be of age to drink there.”

Iwaizumi blinked at them in disbelief, “And your folks?”

“In a vacation. They won’t be back until next weekend.” Hanamaki proudly said, giving Matsukawa a high five. It was a bit surprising, to say the least, that his two friends would suggest something extremely daring… _and more importantly, illegal_ but he couldn’t help but be charmed by the danger of the idea. _Still…_ “You guys know we do have practice tomorrow, right?”

Matsukawa rolled his eyes at him, “What the hell, Iwaizumi? Of course we won’t get wasted. We’ll just have a couple of drinks and that’s it. Nobody’s getting drunk.”

Iwaizumi wanted to argue with that, but he did have a point. A can of beer or two wouldn’t hurt—besides, it wasn’t like this was the first time he drank beer— _he sneaked a few cans before from his father’s stash and drank it quietly in his room, disposing the can the morning after._

“So what do you think?” Matsukawa looked expectantly at them both and he turned to Oikawa who was remaining quiet all this time. He looked troubled and Iwaizumi was fairly sure that he would decline the offer because Oikawa may not look like it, but between the two of them, he was someone who wouldn’t do something this reckless especially if it could jeopardize a scheduled practice by the—

“Let’s do it.” Oikawa responded and Iwaizumi gaped at him because for the years they been best friends, he had never seen him touch anything with alcohol. “Oi, Oikawa. Are you really sure about that?”

Oikawa gave him a bright smile and it was so fake Iwaizumi could almost see him struggling just to compose himself, “A couple of beers wouldn’t hurt, would it Iwa-chan?”

_Oh, but it did._

Ten minutes after, they were already huddled in Hanamaki’s room with a can of beer in each other’s hands and four cans of beer after, Iwaizumi was already feeling the slight buzz from the alcohol—a slight tingling and a heat that’s making him disgustingly sweaty.

It wasn’t just him, anyway—Matsukawa had become extra energetic but totally unfocused, blabbering about random things and laughing at the most inopportune moments it was actually fucking hilarious. Hanamaki—who apparently had the most experience among them and could hold his liquor pretty well—was continuously beating his ass off in a video game they put on an hour ago. _Was it just an hour ago?_ He wasn’t sure now, but they were drinking pretty fast and before he realized it, he was already on his fifth can.

He looked over to see how Oikawa was doing and was surprised to know that his childhood friend was a different story—contrary to what they expected that he would perk up and be more annoying than he already was—he had actually gone pretty aloof and reclusive. He was just sitting in the corner, watching the three of them, a small smile plastered on his face and if Iwaizumi wasn’t a bit drunk, he would be totally convinced that he looked kind of sad.

It bothered Iwaizumi especially when Oikawa opened his fifth can and raised it to his lips. Iwaizumi swooped in to grab it from his hand making the setter whine, “That’s enough, _Shittykawa_.” The guy gave him a glazed look and now that he was nearer, he noticed things he hadn’t noticed when he was sitting a little further away. Oikawa’s usually alert eyes was drooped and unfocused, his skin flushed an unnatural rosy pink, and that was when he knew… Oikawa was drunk.

When Oikawa reached out for the can from Iwaizumi’s hand, he fell head first on the floor making Hanamaki and Matsukawa laugh in the process. Iwaizumi gaped at him, shocked at his non-reaction, realizing he had fallen asleep.

“I didn’t know the Great Oikawa Tooru couldn’t hold his liquor well.” Matsukawa said in between his laughter, crawling towards the slumped figure of Oikawa and poking his cheek. “I don’t think he knows that either,” Iwaizumi sighed in exasperation, “I can’t bring him home like that.” It was irritating, really, to have to watch over the _big baby_ that was his friend but he didn’t really have a choice because he wouldn’t want to bring the idiot home in that state and explain everything to his mother. She might be one of the nicest women he had ever known—even nicer than his mother—but she would definitely freak out.

“Well, he can spend the night here. He can take my parents room at the end of the hall.” Hanamaki suggested grinning up at Iwaizumi, “But only if you let us draw in his face.” Iwaizumi looked at the passed-out guy in front of him. Oikawa was a narcissistic idiot who would probably die first before he let anybody destroy his face. He would hate Iwaizumi for the rest of his life for this betrayal. But it was just pen, and he could wash it off the next day, “Sure. But I get to draw first.”

A few minutes later and the three of them were already carrying a sleeping clown-faced Oikawa to the bedroom of Hanamaki’s parents. They flopped him down on the bed and the guy just grunted and curled to his side. Hanamaki and Matsukawa walked out of the room but not before tapping Iwaizumi on the shoulder and giving him the thumbs up, “Take care of him.” They chorused and he wanted to drag them back in the room and kick the two of them but his body felt too heavy with alcohol and his last energy he spent with sitting down on the bed and looking down at the sleeping face of his childhood friend.

The clown face was distracting—Matsukawa had drawn it perfectly well and it was really hard to think about serious things with him looking like that, but before he realized what he was doing, he began brushing back the stray hair sticking on Oikawa’s forehead.

He stared at Oikawa’s face thinking the same thing he had thought about ever since they were kids—that Oikawa, no matter how overbearing—could still look innocent when he’s asleep. _When he’s asleep._ Iwaizumi had to remind himself that.

Iwaizumi turned to leave so he could return to his two friends who were probably thinking a lot of dirty things about them now, but before he could take a step forward, he felt a tug on his shirt. He looked back and saw Oikawa’s half-lidded brown eyes looking up at him, “Was it true?” His voice was a soft murmur and Iwaizumi was convinced he was still asleep. He opened his mouth to ask what the hell is the guy’s problem but stopped when he saw the slight quiver on Oikawa’s lip like he was about to cry, “Your wish. Was it true?”

He blinked at him, “What are you talking about? You’re drunk, Oikawa. Go to sleep.” He didn’t wish for a girlfriend—that would be stupid. But there was no way he would tell Oikawa what he wished for.

Oikawa just stared at him with a pained expression and it was getting harder for Iwaizumi to stare back at him because the clown face was a direct contrast to the look Oikawa was giving him right now. It almost made him feel guilty for letting Hanamaki and Matsukawa draw on his face like that... even guiltier because he participated by drawing the small tear mark right below his left eye.

“I’m going back.” He took a step away, hoping Oikawa would just let him go but he didn’t, and before Iwaizumi could complain about this, he had already said, “I wished we’d go to the same university.”

He stopped in his tracks but only when he heard the soft sobs coming, from the guy did he actually look back. _He was just imagining this, isn’t it?_ He probably drank too much and was probably a little bit delirious because he could definitely see Oikawa sitting down on the bed crying his eyes out. The ink they used to draw the clown face was slowly melting away in tiny, colorful rivers of tears and he watched in fascination how easily the colors blended together forming an abstract masterpiece that was Oikawa’s face. And yet his mind was thinking over and over on how _fucking beautiful_ it looked.

He had this incessant urge to reach out and wipe away the tears from his face even when he didn’t know why. Against his better judgment, he did just that except before his hand touched Oikawa’s face, a clap of thunder outside made him stop. The two of them froze on the spot, both their eyes wide with confusion because they did just hear that, _didn’t they?_

A sudden downpour of rain pelted against the room making an unholy sound that somehow matched Oikawa’s sobbing and he had this urge to cry with him because the rain meant that the star-crossed lovers wouldn’t meet this year and their wishes wouldn’t come true.

Maybe it was the alcohol working, but suddenly, Iwaizumi had sat down beside Oikawa, wiped away the inky tears from his face—not enough to remove everything, but enough to make him recognizable. Oikawa’s pupils were dilated and he felt hypnotized by those black pools. Truth be told, the alcohol was a pretty good and probably the only excuse he could think because in a moment, he had Oikawa’s face cradled in both his hands, his lips sealing away the soft gasp that escaped Oikawa’s lips as he kissed him.

 _And oh god, he was really doing this._ It took a few seconds before Oikawa realized what was happening but when he did, he returned the kiss with equal fervor, pulling Iwaizumi who willingly pushed him down the bed so he could press his weight on him. The way their bodies molded together brought out something sweet inside Iwaizumi and he shivered in the amazing sensation as Oikawa’s warmth enveloped his already fevered skin.

They were inexperienced but when their tongues met and touched for the first time, all Iwaizumi could think was how Oikawa tasted—a slight taste of beer and the underlying sweetness that was just _Oikawa._ It was addictive and he wondered if he could also get drunk in that taste because even when their mouths parted, he could still taste the sweetness in his tongue.

“Hmmn…” He traced Oikawa’s perfect jaw line with kisses, nipping and sucking down to his neck until the skin was peppered with red marks. He dreaded tomorrow when Oikawa saw these… being the narcissistic that he was, but at that moment, he simply didn’t care. He wanted to mark Oikawa. He wanted everyone to know that…

_Okay, that was the alcohol talking, right?_

He pulled back even when his body was screaming at him to continue— _he could feel it right there, in his pants, the desire to take him—_ but he didn’t want to do this while the two of them with their brain swimming in alcohol. Not when they might regret it tomorrow.

Oikawa was looking up at him with wide, hurt eyes, “You couldn’t do it, right?” Iwaizumi didn’t answer… or more of didn’t have the chance to answer because Oikawa had discreetly pushed him away and he moved so the other teen could sit and lean back against the wall, “It’s okay. I didn’t think so.”

Iwaizumi sat back down on the bed, taking deep breaths to calm himself and will the hard-on he was now sporting. “You’re drunk. You’ll regret this when you wake up tomorrow.”

“Is that what you’re telling yourself?” Oikawa asked.

Iwaizumi sighed because once again, Oikawa read through him perfectly, “Probably.

\---

The sun had already gone down, and yet its warmth had stayed in the ground where Iwaizumi stood patiently— _or impatiently—_ waiting for Oikawa, yet again on the same night the two of them had sworn never to miss. He was back in Miyagi, having come home this morning, just to meet with his childhood friend whom he hadn’t seen since he transferred to Kyoto to study medicine and the other went to Tokyo with a sports scholarship.

He was never the sentimental type but when he stepped out of the train station this morning, he was assaulted by a certain sense of nostalgia and he couldn’t help but think that this was a terrible idea and he shouldn’t have agreed to it in the first place because the memories left in the place almost made him cry— _and Iwaizumi Hajime doesn’t cry easily._

_But Oikawa wouldn’t shut up about it._

For days, Oikawa had been continuously bugging him about tonight and how the two of them shouldn’t miss it even when Matsukawa and Hanamaki already declined the offer because the trip was too much of a hassle… which Iwaizumi definitely could understand. Truth be told, he also didn’t want to come but he didn’t have a choice, considering the number of times he had refused a meet-up with Oikawa during the entire year they were apart.

It wasn’t like he wanted to—he was just busy with university life and his part-time job. He was busy living his life away from Oikawa, which he had to admit, was unexpectedly hard. _Or maybe, it wasn’t—_ they had been together ever since they were kids and it’s normal to somehow miss the other’s presence when it’s gone. Of course, there was no way he would tell Oikawa that. Still, he never missed watching his games… in television, even when Oikawa never fails to send him a ticket every single time. _A ticket. For one person._ Like he didn’t want Iwaizumi to bring someone else to the match. _Selfish prick._

“Iwa-chan!” He picked up the merry voice from the silent crowd and he looked up to see his childhood friend running towards him. The moment he laid eyes on the guy, his heart began pounding mercilessly against his chest for some unknown reason. The entire thing was like a freaking movie scene and before his mind could conjure up a stupid clichéd reunion scene in every god-awful movie, Oikawa was already in front of him, trying to catch his breath, while he released the breath he didn’t know he was holding.

Iwaizumi stared at his childhood friend, noticing the difference from the last time they saw each other. Oikawa’s hair was a little longer, its fringes getting in the way of his brown eyes which at that moment was lit with a golden hue. “You’re late.” He complained but his words were soft and lacked the usual toughness they usually held. Maybe Matsukawa was right with what he said the last time they met… _he was getting soft._

“Sorry I got caught up on something.” Oikawa said looking at him up and down, making him uneasy, “You’ve grown more muscles. Are you sure you’re not going pro?” Iwaizumi rolled his eyes at him, “Shut up. I work out just to keep fit. You know I stopped playing volleyball competitively since we graduated.”

“Which is a shame, really. Considering your athletic ability and well… physique.” Oikawa said smiling up at him with an appreciative look. “You’re disgusting.” Iwaizumi spat even when he knew Oikawa was just teasing him. Still, the warmth in his childhood friend’s eyes flustered him a bit and he looked away to stare at the beautifully decorated bamboo trees also lighted with paper lanterns standing right in front of them. Their beauty accentuated by the black canvas that was the night sky, also filled with an abstract painting of stars.

“What are you wishing for this year?” Oikawa asked beside him and he looked up at the slightly taller man, who was also staring at the beauty before them. He thought of the time when he was taller than Oikawa and he would always stand behind Iwaizumi, insecure and afraid of almost anything. Now, he was a tall, reliable player who is on his way to playing for the national team.

Oikawa noticed him looking and turned to give him a bright smile, “I know I am pretty, Iwa-chan. But can you not get distracted?”

“Shut up, _Shittykawa._ ” Iwaizumi said smacking the back of his head. Oikawa yelped in pain and began rubbing the spot, “Mean, Iwa-chan!”

They walked towards the tree and the lady by the tree gave them each a piece of _tanzaku_ to write their wishes on. Oikawa accepted it happily while Iwaizumi hesitantly reached out for it. “Don’t you think we’re too old for this?” He asked and Oikawa rolled his eyes at him, “Of course we are. But we’re still doing this because it’s fun.”

Iwaizumi sighed in exasperation, taking a pen to write his wish while Oikawa did the same. They finished at the same time and tied their wishes side by side. Oikawa was grinning at him, “So… your wish. What did you ask for?”

“A girlfriend.”

“Again?” Oikawa pouted, “But you also wished for that last year! Don’t you think it’s about time you give up?” Iwaizumi was already walking away and towards the food stalls, particularly one that was selling some takoyaki, “Why are you so obsessed with my wish, anyway? I never asked for your wish.”

Oikawa stood beside him as the man tending the food stall handed him his order. Iwaizumi was just paying for it when Oikawa swooped in and took one of the freshly-cooked balls into his mouth. “Hey!”

“Payment for the beer you stole last year.” Oikawa said humming deliciously and Iwaizumi just gaped at him until his memory kicked in and he remembered what he meant. He had almost forgotten about that night… _okay, probably not._ But that morning, when he woke up from the floor beside his friends Hanamaki and Matsukawa, the terrible headache he had didn’t do anything to make him forget about what happened the night before.

He had kicked his friends awake because they were already late for practice and when they didn’t wake up with that, a screech coming from the bathroom definitely put them up on their feet. As expected, it was Oikawa whining about the _disgraceful and unforgivable act_ they had done to his _pretty_ face.

But just as Iwaizumi thought, Oikawa didn’t remember a thing about what transpired the night before and he didn’t know if it was relief or disappointment or a feeling of loneliness that gripped his heart when he realized this. It was probably a combination of everything. Either way, Iwaizumi never brought it up. Even when his feelings for his best friend became as confusing as ever after that night.

They stayed friends and it was okay for Iwaizumi… _wasn’t it?_

“There’ll be fireworks tonight.” Oikawa said, “Do you want to watch it? Or do you want to go home already?”

Iwaizumi still has some classes tomorrow so he had to take the earliest trip to Kyoto. He knew this, but when he looked at Oikawa’s hopeful eyes, and he could already feel his resolve breaking. _Maybe, he could stay and watch. Another hour with Oikawa wouldn’t hurt, right?_

But he shook his head because… he had enough of this. He had enough of Oikawa playing him in the palms of his hands, pushing and pulling his strings like an old, rickety puppet. _And for what?_ He remembered that night when he kissed him and wondered why he did it—why he _really did it—_ because it wasn’t the alcohol controlling him. It was a good excuse, but it wasn’t what drove him to do what he did. _Then what was it?_

Oikawa’s eyes drooped with disappointment, “I see. You need to leave early tomorrow, I suppose. You did tell me that you still have classes tomorrow.” He smiled but it didn’t reach his eyes. Iwaizumi hated it but he thought it’s better this way—there was just no use putting meaning into things that held no future, “Come on. I’ll walk you home.”

He didn’t even wait for Oikawa to follow him as he started to walk towards the familiar way home, but the small rustling behind him assured him that Oikawa was indeed trailing after him. He let his thoughts wander off to the hills and forests surrounding them as they walked silently home. Even so, he was hyper-aware of the presence behind him, like a shadow, except Oikawa made him feel warm. Ever since the two of them separated, he was so used to being alone that he thought it would feel different when the two of them meet each other again… but as it turned out, Oikawa’s presence as always was comforting—albeit annoying at times.

“Iwa-chan,” Oikawa asked when they reached the crossroads where the two of them would separate ways. The memories they shared here on the very spot were still fresh in his mind because there were many times when the two of them would just stand there, unmoving, refusing to part even when the topics have gone and ran out.

Iwaizumi looked back and suddenly, he saw a younger Oikawa—not the high school volleyball player who was admired and feared by his juniors and opponents—but a younger one, the one with stars in his eyes, genuine smile… who wanted the alien poster, who cried because when it rained during the _Tanabata,_ the star-crossed lovers didn’t meet.

“Do you hate me?” Oikawa asked softly, “You’ve avoided me for the past year. Refused to go out for coffee or anything, really… and you never, not even once, dropped by in any of my games. I can’t think of any reason except probably, you just… didn’t want to be friends anymore.”

Iwaizumi had never seen him so unsure of himself except at that moment—not even when he was threatened by Kageyama’s genius or Ushiwaka’s strength. _And that look just fucking hurt._ “What are you saying, _Shittykawa?_ I was just busy.”

“You met with Mattsun and Makki.” Oikawa accused and Iwaizumi cursed silently because those two should really learn to shut up. “If you just really didn’t want to be friends anymore, just let me know. I wouldn’t understand why… but at least, you don’t have to make a lame excuse like that.” Oikawa looked at him with bleary eyes, the first sign for an onslaught of tears, “Tell me what you want.”

He was staring at him—watching his best friend break apart in front of him. _He didn’t want to be friends anymore?_ He wanted to deny it immediately, but he stopped because in truth… _what did he want, really?_ His thoughts flashed back to that night—that sinful night when the two of them shared a kiss and he asked himself the same question. _Why did he avoid Oikawa since then?_ Being drunk was a good excuse. Going to different universities was even a better excuse… but really, it was because…

 _He was afraid._ He was afraid because if he put a name to these raw emotions now filling his heart, he would be forced to admit his feelings which he was totally not prepared to do because his pride would never let him admit…

“I want to kiss you.” The words were already out even before he realized what he was saying. Oikawa blinked at him and the two of them stared at each other. He held his breath as the world stopped between them. Somewhere, above them, Iwaizumi was sure he could hear the magpies converging to make a bridge for Princess Orihime so he could cross the river to her lover and they were mocking him because the space between him and Oikawa was too small… and yet he couldn’t bridge the gap simply because of the storm raging inside him.

 _If they really loved each other, they should have done more. Tried harder._ But what did he do? He ran away. _It was pathetic. He was pathetic. A coward who was too afraid to be hurt so he hurt other people instead._

The soft smile Oikawa gave him felt completely undeserved, and yet, he was lulled into a blanket of security that made him believe that _maybe, he wasn’t that stupid. That he wasn’t completely pathetic. That he wasn’t a coward._ He reached out and pulled Oikawa towards him. Oikawa faltered in his steps but Iwaizumi caught him, wrapping a strong arm around his slender waist while his other hand found its way below other guy’s chin, tipping him so their lips would meet.

Oikawa’s lips were soft and warm and sweet—and everything that he imagined ever since they shared that drunken kiss last year. Oikawa was kissing him back, matching the heat he had created when their tongues, both pried their mouths open only to dance with each other. His heart was pounding madly, deafening every other sound except the ones they were making. Oikawa’s body was warming up against him, melting under his touch and when the two of them broke apart, the look his best friend gave him made his stomach flutter uncontrollably.

Oikawa’s flustered face was _breathtaking._ “You’re right.” Iwaizumi said after his breathing returned to normal and Oikawa turned to him, eyes still dazed and lips still swollen, “I can’t be friends with you.” He said but before Oikawa got some other ideas, he immediately added, “Friends meet once a year and be totally okay with it. Friends don’t avoid each other because they were afraid to take the friendship to the next level and subsequently lose the friendship along the way. And friends… friends don’t just kiss each other like that.”

Oikawa looked like he was about to cry—only this time, Iwaizumi wasn’t bothered by it because his eyes didn’t hide the fact that he was glowing with happiness. “Iwa-chan. Do you know what I wished for every year?”

“Hmn?”

“For Iwa-chan to always be with me.”

Iwaizumi almost chuckled because the wish sounded awfully familiar, “Then we’re the same.” He said, leaning in for another kiss.

\---

“Hello, Iwa-chan.”

“Sup, Oikawa?"

"Nothing. I just wanted to hear your voice."

"You're being stupid."

"Why are you so mean to me, Iwa-chan?"

"I'm just saying."

_-a pause-_

“It’s nice that it didn’t rain last night, don’t you think?”

“Yeah, the weather’s pretty good yesterday.”

“Last year was bad.”

“Yeah it was.”

“But it was worth remembering.”

“Well yeah, that was the first time you got drunk that Makki and Mattsun were able to draw on your face. You looked fucking hilarious, by the way.”

“It’s a crime! I still couldn’t forgive you guys for doing that to me! And to think you were the one who first drew on me. That’s betrayal!”

“You passed out. That wasn’t our fault.”

“Blaming the victim, aren’t we?”

“Fine. Fine. Anyway, I really need to go. I’ll have classes in a few hours.”

“Wha—why? What time is it there?”

“We’re in the same timezone, idiot and it’s two in the morning.”

“I’m kidding, Iwa-chan. I just… well, kind of miss you.”

“I’m not going to say I miss you, too. If that’s what you’re trying to get to.”

“Aww… but you already said it.”

“I’m hanging up.”

“No, wait! Iwa-chan! Just wait a few more minutes, can you?”

“What do you want, Oikawa? This is getting really annoying.”

“That night.”

_-a longer pause-_

“That was the first time we kissed, wasn’t it?”

**+++**


End file.
